


Deliverance

by Brutal_and_Effective



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Michael Fassbender, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Memories, Mental Instability, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Revelations, Sexual Violence, Sharp Objects, Smut, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_and_Effective/pseuds/Brutal_and_Effective
Summary: Michael is dealing with his demons by unleashing them.





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> So...this is the first time I'm posting fan-fiction online. I've written quite a few unfinished fics for different fandoms and this is my first complete work, and I'm kinda proud of myself, but mostly afraid haha  
> Feel free to share your thoughts and constructive criticism! Go hard on me if you like, I'm always open to suggestions. Kudos are welcomed as well :)  
> I decided to write about our dashing Mr. Fassbender because I thought I should start with a character I can write and develop more freely than established and complex characters from different fandoms. I hope I'll get to that too, eventually :)  
> This is a little experiment, and it might not be for everyone. It's a bit dark so I tagged dubious consent. Also, triggers for violence and abuse. I wrote this one-shot with a mid-thirties Michael in mind because I felt it can contribute a bit more to the character development (not that there's a lot of that going on, but still). It's a recollection of an event from the past, and there is a line break between present time and the past, just to make it clearer in case I failed to do so myself.  
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy :)
> 
> *I noticed some misspells and decided to edit the text. I also rearranged a few sentences, nothing significant though.

Michael walked leisurely down the boulevard, occasionally glancing at the houses on each side. They were colorful and lovely, but he couldn’t quite admire them as he did before. When he arrived to Amsterdam he was captivated by it - a large city with a heart of a little village, friendly people and various impressive structures. But they failed to impress him now, they seemed awfully banal, and he felt dull and bored, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was traveling and working for so long, that a vacation became a tedious affair, and he couldn’t wait to get back to his business. He liked being busy, in the company of people, buzzing around him in a frenzy, eager to please him in any way possible. He was lonely despite the attention, but at least he wasn’t _alone_. He realized that he didn’t like being alone at all, privacy didn’t mean anything to him any longer, he wanted to be attended by someone, to be the center of attention. He couldn’t quite understand why he had changed so much, when he started craving attention and care, masking his need with an aura of confidence and importance. He liked being adored, apparently.

‘Mother had raised me better than this’-this thought came to mind whenever his sense of self-importance raised its ugly head. But he couldn’t help it. Mother couldn’t possibly understand how it feels to be loved by thousands, _no_ , millions of people. They extended their greedy hands at him, and he handled them with care, because he wanted them to continue to crave more. He looked at their teary eyes, and he saw need and _lust_ , and he wish he could lust after _someone_ rather than yearning for attention. He became too immersed with himself -suddenly every flaw was visible, _vile_ , and he couldn’t bear to acknowledge that he was merely a mortal. Long hours at the gym, excruciating days of shooting, skin care routines and his psychiatrist kept him alive and occupied. His psychiatrist was a lovely lady with a gentle voice and wild curly hair that moved with each nod of her head, partially masking her concerned eyes.

Yes, she was concerned. She was concerned for his well-being, and in her solicitous eyes he recognized a fear for her _own_ well-being. He was mostly courteous to her, but whenever she began poking too hard, a suppressed rage surged and he lashed out like a mad dog. He forgot who he was and when his demons took over him completely, he didn’t seem to care any longer.

 

* * *

 

“Stupid cunt! Stupid worn out bitch! Sitting there and judging me. Who do you think you are Dr. Cohen? Do you think your stupid piece of paper gives you power? Gives you a right?” He stepped closer  and looked down at her, her eyes were stern and cold, but her body trembled and shook uncontrollably.

“Michael, go back to your seat, let’s talk about this.”

He lowered his face to stare directly at hers, and braced his arms on either side of her chair, digging his fingers into the soft leather. He watched her squirm at the sound of the squeaking leather and move uncomfortably in her seat under him.

“Why don’t we talk about you Doc?” he chuckled.

“We are not here to talk about me Michael. We are here because you need help.”

He laughed, deliberately loud and intimidating, watching her eyes widen with fear. It was a different fear, something sublime that emerged from within and settled in her eyes, pupils dilated with _anticipation_.

“I pay you good money Dr. Cohen. I want to get what _I_ want for the money that pays for these fancy skirts, for this luxurious new armchair, for the new perfume you bought so you could smell like a tight school girl.” He drew out every word as he spoke.

“Michael, stop right now.”

“You want me Dr. Cohen. You want me to rip your skirt and put my hand between your legs. You have good legs for a woman over fifty.” He observed, grinning at her.

“You’re losing all control Michael.”

Surely she was right. He didn’t know who he was any longer. He looked over his shoulder at the mirror. His legs spread to match the width of his shoulders, his back rigid and his fists clenched. _Ready_. He couldn’t quite understand what it meant, but he felt as if he was one step closer to another dimension of existence, something primal and repressed inside him was _ready_. Ready to leap and Dr. Cohen was the first to witness.

“I think I’m very much in control right now.” His voice became low, and he could feel his cock twitching.

“I think the medication isn’t right for you Michael.” She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked straight at him “This isn’t you Michael, I know you.”

“You don’t know shit Sarah!” He shouted. He looked at her face, morphed into an earnest expression of motherly concern, eager to help but cannot fathom how.

“Please Michael, we can talk about this, I can help you. I want to help you get better.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” He did feel fine. He felt strong and powerful, as if he discovered something that others were ignorant about, that belonged only to him.

“You’re in denial.”

“Don’t you dare analyze me.” He threatened in a low voice. He looked at her once more-his eyes watched hers, staring back at him with a hint of defiance. His gaze wandered down to her cleavage and lingered on her perfect rounded breasts. They were perky, certainly a work of a masterful surgeon.

“What about you Doctor? Do you believe you’re fine?” He asked.

“No one is perfect Michael. All we can do is…”

“Is try.” He interrupted, purposefully mirroring her usual trite mantra “I can see you trying. I see your tits every time you bend to fix your stocking. I see you looking at me, making sure that I’m watching, that I see how hard you try to make me notice. I notice Doc, I can smell your cunt the second I step into your office. I know you are wet, even now…”

“Enough!” She interrupted him and made an attempt to stand up, but his knee forcefully pushed between her legs and held her in place. She exhaled sharply and squeezed her thighs around his knee.

“Spread them Doctor.” He looked at her as she froze in fear “Spread your legs for me.”

“Michael, let me go, please.” She said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Obey.”

She did. She spread her legs and waited for his approval.

“Wider.” He commanded.

“I… I can’t.”

“Wider!”

He placed his hands on her knees and forced her legs apart. He could feel them trembling with the effort. He forced her legs apart further, and watched her muscles strain beneath the sheer fabric of her stockings and her white lacy underwear peeking underneath.

“Doc,” He clucked his tongue “Do you always wear such naughty panties?”

“No.”

“Oh. So what’s the occasion?”

“Our session.” She confessed in a timid manner.

“I see. You wanted me to see them?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She remained silent.

He slid his hand down her thigh and he took his time to press his fingers against her tight muscles, enjoying her quiet hisses. He stopped at the rim of her panties- his thumb massaged the spot over the glossy hosiery. She whimpered and looked at him in confusion. His devoted and concerned psychiatrist, a woman of reason and logic, falling apart under his touch like a schoolgirl.

“Eager aren’t we?” He drew out the words and placed his thumb directly on her quim.

“Please.”

“Oh Doctor, I didn’t know you are such a needy little slut. You should add this title to your diploma. Your patients need to know that their doctor is a wanton whore.”

“Michael,” She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, defeated.

He pushed his thumb hard against her sex, moving in circular motion. Her hips swayed slightly, following his touch.

“You are soaked Doc.”

“Yes.” She whispered and tilted her head back. Her eyes were closed and her neck was exposed to him - her skin was thin, but nicely and carefully tightened, as the small scars behind her ears attested. He planted a small kiss on one of her scars, and felt her stiffen with horror.

“It’s not a sin Sarah. Don’t hide it. You want to be perfect Doc. All you can do is try.” His breath ghosted over her as he nuzzled her delicate skin, down to the hollow point of her neck. He felt her pulse, hard and fast, her chest heaving. She was restless, a pained expression on her face and a plea in her eyes.

“Stand.” He said suddenly.

She obeyed.

“Turn around and place your hands on each side of the chair.”

She did as she was told. She peeked over her shoulder and waited.

He kicked her legs apart and she arched her back in response.

“Whore!” He said as she smacked her rear.

“Ahh!” She cried.

“Silence!” He smacked her again. He rolled her skirt up to her waist and pushed his hips against her, his fingers clutching the fabric. He held it like reins, moving her body as he pleased, pushing her against his erection and then forcing her forward, till her cheek pressed against the back of the armchair. She was so willing. He remembered it clearly, such willingness to please him, despite the difficulty to breathe against the leather, she didn’t resist.

He dug his fingers into her flesh, bruising her skin, and felt her shuddering with pain as a soft moan escaped her lips. He remained still for a while, his hands resting on her waist. She let out a breath of relief. She was confused he was sure -he could imagine the thoughts racing through her mind, wanton wishes and gnawing consternation all at once. She didn’t know who she was at that moment, and he wasn’t sure who he wanted her to be. Who he needed her to be. He held her waist and his eyes roamed over her body, from the nape of her neck to the curve of her ass, looking for answers. She must have sensed his moment of hesitation- her body tensed and she sucked in a breath and waited. Sarah accepted him. Then, she knew who she was for him, a steppingstone into a new realm of truth, and she was going to be patient with him. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, or if he truly wanted to uncover it, but his breathing steadied and his hand slowly crept up her spine, tracing the width of her shoulders and stopped at the nape of her neck. His fingers quickly found their way to her wild curly hair, and pulled it with great force. She cried out vehemently, matching the intensity of his grip. He held her too _hard_ , too carelessly- his sweet doctor didn’t deserve it. But he couldn’t resist the sight of her, fragile and weak before him. _Inferior._

He looked at the diploma, set in a golden frame on the wall above her desk. The letters blurred into fuzzy figures and didn’t mean anything any longer. She was just a mean for release, stripped from all of her titles and respectability. He wanted to bury his cock deep inside of her and forget who he was as well.

“Say that you want my cock inside of you.”

“I-I want your cock inside of me.” She admitted nervously, and _candidly_. His sweet doctor never lied to him.

He placed his hand under her chin, and traced his thumb on her lower lip. His felt the plump flesh pressing against his thumb, covered in a thick layer of her blood red lipstick. He groaned and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He inspected the red streaks down her chin, and around the sides of her mouth. Her bottom lip was swollen and wet, and she kept running her tongue along it. He focused on her taunting mouth and thought how good it’ll feel around his cock. He always liked her lips, full and coated with a delightful shade of crimson, always neat around the edges and the sharp Cupid’s bow on her top lip. Oh, she certainly invested her salary for good causes. He approved of her need for control, for dominance over circumstances. He recognized himself in her, something to admire, even though her manner seemed more _desperate_  to him.

She was certainly desperate now - her hips swayed and pushed against him, and the wet spot between her legs reminded him of her need, and his. He pushed his hands between her legs and swiftly tore the seam of her pantyhose, exposing the sheer lace that covered her labia. He saw the outline of her wet folds, and mused over the opportunity to slip his tongue between them and taste his sweet sweet doctor. He planted a kiss on her heat and felt her pushing against him mouth.

“Needy little slut.”

“Michael please.”

“Say it.”

“Wh-what?” She asked in confusion.

“Say it.”

“I’m a needy little slut.” She whispered

“C’mon, I want to hear you say it. Louder.”

“I’m a needy little slut!”

“Louder!” He slapped her cheek.

“I’m a needy little slut!”

“Louder!”

“Michael, I can’t… someone will hear.”

“Good, others need to know who you are. Tell me again, whore.”

“I’m a needy little slut! I’m a needy little slut! I’m a needy little slut!” She kept repeating the words till her voice turned hoarse. Her eyes teared and black streaks of mascara ran down her cheeks.

There was a knock on the door. It was barely audible, a soft sound of knuckles merely brushing against the wood.

“Is everything okay Dr. Cohen?” A voice asked behind the door.

Sarah tensed at the sound of Lucy’s soft melodic voice.

“Answer her.” He commended.

“And say what?”

“What you said before.”

“What? No! I can’t say that.”

“I think your secretary should know who her employer really is. Tell her now, or I’ll open this door and make you tell it to her face.”

Yes, he lost control. He headed towards a path of self-destruction, but he couldn’t care less. He was _ready_.

“No Michael, please don’t make me.” She begged.

“I’m not asking you again.”

“Michael, stop.”

He wrapped his hand around her neck and pushed her back against his chest. She trembled in his iron grip, and her hands shot up to claw at his hand. Her legs quickly gave in as he strode over to the door, guiding her body with his hand on her throat.

He opened the door and saw Lucy standing before him with a look of terror in her eyes. At the age of twenty she looked young and vital, but also strikingly shy and virginal. He felt his blood rushing through his veins, eliciting a new sensation, signifying a new purpose- he wanted to drain this innocence out of her, make her face widen with fear and _anticipation_ like the sweet doctor he held tightly to his chest. He loved the panic in her eyes, he wanted her to watch him and weep. She froze in her place, her mouth agape and her eyes frantically moving between his face and Dr. Cohen’s teary eyes.

“Come in, dear Lucy. There is something I want to show you.”

She remained in her place before him, her arms pressed firmly against her sides.

“I don’t like asking twice.”

She obeyed. A malevolent smile played on his lips. She _obeyed_ , and the prospect of his authority over her elated him- he talks and she moves, like there is a hand gripping her own throat and pulls her to her demise. She put one foot in front of the other, insecure and anxious, and walked to the center of the room. She shook like a willow in the wind - her dark long hair draped around her face as she looked down at her feet.

Sarah, still pressed against his hard chest, searched for her eyes so she could offer her comfort, reassurance – mend the part that broke inside of the girl the moment she stepped into the office. She turned to look at him, pleading.

“There is no use good doctor. Lucy needs to know who you truly are. We’ll show her together.”

Sarah nodded, chocked with tears.

“Lucy, look at me.” He exhorted.

She lifted her gaze but avoided looking at him.

“I need you to get me something.”

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

“I need a pair of good and _sharp_ scissors.”

Both women shivered at once, as if they were connected by an invisible thread. That look of horror shot a tingle down his spine – it was exciting to be _feared_.

“Go ahead little one, check the drawers.” He encouraged her with an ominous smile. His hand squeezed Dr. Cohen’s throat lightly, reminding her who owns her. _He_ owns her. He owned her body and her mind, and everything she knew about herself vanished. He wanted to coax something out of her, buried much deeper inside, but gradually plaguing her consciousness - the thing that makes her so wet in this state of  helplessness.

Lucy retrieved a pair of large sharp scissors and slowly approached him. She extended her hand to him but he clucked his tongue and looked at her menacingly. He should have felt guilt, shame, regret – anything that might remind him his moral conscience, but the truth was that he had no scruples about his actions. Sweet Lucy accidentally fell down the rabbit hole – she probably rues her decision to check on them. Perhaps she knew he might be dangerous - maybe between “Hello, Mr. Fassbender. How are you?” and “Goodbye Mr. Fassbender, have a great day”, she wondered what was _really_ wrong with him, what was his secret, why Dr. Cohen is so _concerned_?

“Get on your knees.” He ordered “Look at Dr. Cohen's cunt, and cut her pretty panties, right down the middle.”

“Sir, please, I can’t. I might hurt her.”

“Well, do your best little bird. I want you to see her dripping cunt.”

She lowered her teary eyes to the floor, and slowly descended in defeat. Her white summer-dress settled around her thighs in soft waves, and he took a moment to admire the vision of innocence before him.

“Lift your dress and move closer to the lovely doctor.”

She dragged her knees on the carpet, rubbing her pale skin on the harsh surface. The thought of her bloodied and irritated knees, visible under the hem of her dress aroused him even more. His erection was straining against his tailor-made pants, and he suddenly regretted that he insisted on the tight fit.

Lucy lifted the scissors and averted her gaze from Dr. Cohen’s cunt before her.

“Look child.” It felt good to call her that, sweet little Lucy. She couldn’t possibly grasp the extent of the cruelty he was eager to practice on both of them.

“Don’t be shy sweetness. Look at her, look at her cunt. Tell me how it looks like. I want you to make me imagine it. I want to see it in my head before I fuck our Doctor into unconsciousness. Tell me what you see.”

Hesitant, Lucy took the scissors in her shaky hands. Dr. Cohen gasped and he tightened his hold on her neck. She wriggled her body, a futile attempt to free herself.

“Be still doctor. You don’t want Lucy to cut you.”

“Michael.” Lucy whispered.

“No child. Don’t call me by my name. From now on address me as ‘Daddy’. Now, my lovely, cut her.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can, and you will.”

“Please.”

“Don’t test my patience, girl. Now, I advise you to do as I say, because for each moment you don’t, Dr. Cohen gets a slap.”

He slapped Sarah once.

“Please.” Lucy sobbed.

He continued slapping her, harder each time. He felt her tears on his fingers while he smacked against the wet red skin again and again.

“I’m about to break her skin, girl. You better hurry up.”

Her shaky hands reached fo the fabric, but the scissors slipped slightly from her grasp and cut Sarah’s inner thigh, close to her cunt. Lucy cried harder, while Sarah exhaled sharply, trembling with fear.

“Try again.”

Lucy began cutting through the fabric with as much care as she could. She grazed her skin, but continued to cut all the way, till she exposed Sarah’s wet folds completely.

“Now tell me. Take pity on our sweet doctor, don’t make me hurt her again.”

“She’s very wet,” She began.

“Yes, continue” He urged.

“It’s’… it’s”

“Her cunt. Say it like that sweet girl. I want to hear these filthy words coming out of your mouth.”

“Her cunt… it’s full.”

“Yes…”

“The lips are full and puffy. They’re smooth and… hmm… _defined_.” 

“Tell me more.”

“I-I can’t really see.”

“Open them. Spread her needy cunt with your fingers.”

“Don’t make me do it, please.”

He slapped Sarah’s bruised cheek again.

“Do it. Spread her wet pussy nice and wide. Do you understand what I’m asking you to do?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes… Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Lucy didn’t hesitate any longer. She put her delicate fingers on Dr. Cohen’s sensitive flesh and spread her like he asked. Her index finger gently probed Sarah’s folds, making her moan.

“You like it Doc? I knew you would. I knew that a needy whore like you will enjoy whatever I do to you. You’ll let anyone touch you, wouldn’t you? You just want someone to take care of your aching cunt. Say ‘thank you’ to me. Say ‘thank you for making me your whore.’ Don’t forget what I told Lucy.” He whispered in her ear, his teeth nipping at her earlobe.

“Thank you for making me your whore, _Daddy_.” He felt her melt into him as Lucy slowly worked her cunt, little fingers massaging her folds and brushing against her clit. She kept moaning and quivering in his arms, craving release. Her lecherous whimpers made his head spin - he was trapped, just as she was, inside a turmoil of new sensations. It was exhilarating and uncanny, too much, but even if he wanted, he couldn’t find his way out of it.

“Stop,” He suddenly said “Stop sweetness. Keep telling me what you see.”

“She’s wetter now… It’s…”

He coughed loudly.

“I mean, her cunt. Her cunt is slick and shiny, I spread her juices everywhere. She’s dripping, hmm… Daddy.”

“Yes.”

“Her inside lips are very pink Daddy. Her outer lips are a bit darker.”

“What about yours?”

“Wh-what?” She asked with a puzzled expression on her fair face.

“Daddy’s wants to see your lips baby. Show me your pussy- I want to see how pink it is. Do it for me.”

Lucy moved back till she reached a sufficient distance, allowing him to see her fully. She was still rigid, but her big umber eyes became darker with _anticipation_.

“Now, remove your panties and spread your legs. Spread them wide, Daddy wants to see his girl.”

He watched Lucy sliding her cream colored panties down her pale legs. He caught a glimpse of a wet stain on the thin material and chuckled, his voice muffled by the thick dark curls of his lovely doctor. He heard her own breath hitch in her throat as he brushed his lips along her ear shell. He could smell her perfume, strategically sprayed on the pulse point- it was intoxicating, a scent with a note of freshness, elegant, like she was. And now, she was a captive in his arms and he felt all her weight on him- she could barely stand in her euphoric state. He was caught in a drunken haze as well, yet all his senses were heightened- the sight of two delicious women losing themselves under his control, the rousing smell of excitement, soft breaths and passionate moans. Everything stirred a need in him, something hidden and dark he kept in the back of his mind, because _mother taught him better_. To be courteous and nice to women, as if they were dainty defenseless creatures. For him it seemed they had all the power to bend him to their will- he knew girls that could hypnotize a man with a single bat of their lashes. He was a sucker for these girls, sexy and confident, but never quite what he _needed_. He needed someone who was willing to please him, to treat him like a god. And here he stood in the middle of the room, his devout and pure Lucy at his feet, and his sweet doctor muttering his name like a soft prayer.

Lucy lost all inhibition- her fingers gently caressing her sex, spreading her clear sap on her sensitive flesh and panting wantonly. He watched her intently, her labia was a delicious shade of pink, shaped like an exotic flower. He wanted to stroke it with his tongue, plunge it deep and taste her.

“Does it feel good baby? To pleasure yourself for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Sweet doctor, do you like what you see?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes, Daddy”

“It’s beautiful. Look at her, look what I’ve done to Lucy. She became a needy whore just like you. She wants my cock so badly. You’ll have to share, can you do it? Or you’re a greedy whore that wants me all to herself?”

“I can share Daddy. I want to make you feel good.” He smiled. He lost his doctor to feral desire, but he couldn’t care less. Her transgressions served him well.

“I know you do sweetheart. Get on your knees.” He commended and released his grip. She momentarily turned to him- he glared at her raw cheeks and bruised neck, and her bright eyes that glistened with lust.

“Crawl slowly to Lucy, and put your mouth on her cunt.”

She began dragging her knees on the floor, too fast for his taste. He swiftly grabbed her hair and slightly lifted her from her position on the floor. She screamed in pain, or pleasure, or both, he wasn't sure about anything at this point . He took matters slow, testing this new ground, savoring the experience- however he became rather impatient. It was a pleasant torture, but his cock was hard as a rock and his mind was clouded with ardent concupiscence. The need weakened him, but he couldn’t surrender to it just yet. He wanted to explore the extent of his power. He wanted to cajole things out of them that they didn’t know about before him. Things he didn’t know about himself until recently.

Dr. Cohen’s whimpers subdued and she crawled slowly, her ass perked up and knees pressed together. She reached Lucy and extended her neck- Lucy could feel her hot breath on her cunt that sent a shiver down her spine. She blushed, a rosy hue spread on her cheeks and chest, and she unconsciously shied away from the unfamiliar sensation.

“Don’t move. Hold her.” He ordered Sarah. She wrapped her arms around each of Lucy’s legs and held her in place.

“Kiss her cunt.”

Sarah placed her hot lips on Lucy’s folds. It was a small soft peck, but Lucy’s body gave in completely. She kept placing soft kisses on her cunt, slowly moving down her slit and around her folds. When Lucy began shaking uncontrollably, she proceeded to kiss her inner thighs, brushing against her labia while switching sides. He was so immersed at the sight, he barely registered that he already unbuttoned his shirt halfway, and removed his pants. He was entranced by the noises around him, moans and labored breaths, the sound of Sarah’s mouth eagerly sucking Lucy. He wanted to devour them both – he was almost completely gone, his consciousness departed to another realm of existence, nothing was real anymore, except the fire that burned below.

His hand found its way to Sarah’s hair once more, and he yanked her back forcefully. In her euphoric state, her lips formed a silent scream, but she couldn’t utter anything but a faint moan. Her brows furrowed as if she was deprived of an irreplaceable necessity. He threw her back on the floor in front of Lucy, climbed on top of her and kissed her fiercely. He could feel he was crushing her under his weight, and still he felt as light as a feather – his burden dissolved into her mouth and perished from his memory. He latched onto her mouth and parted her swollen lips with his tongue. He was too lost to care about technique. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, encircling her own, tasting the mixture of her minty saliva and Lucy’s juices. Their teeth were clunking against each other as they kissed, and sucked and bit each other’s lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he reached one hand to cup her breast. She grabbed his throbbing cock in her hands, massaging it through his tight boxers. He growled and squeezed her breast harder.

“Lucy, come here.” He ordered. She scooted closer to their entangled bodies and looked at him. Sweet Lucy. He felt as if he been deprived his all life- he never seen such an earnest look of longing and yearning. He steadied himself on top of Sarah and caught Lucy’s arm, yanking her forward to take her mouth in his. He bit her lower lip, pulling it down to reveal a row of perfect teeth. He licked along them, till his tongue found its way deeper into her mouth. She moaned between arduous breaths, consumed by him completely. It is the devotion he wanted- he wanted her to need him more than oxygen.

“Can you taste yourself on my tongue?”

“Yes Daddy. I love it.”

“My sweet little thing, I know you do. I know you want more. But we need to take care of our sweet doctor, like she takes care of us.” He cupped her cheeks and smiled. She nodded and returned a shy smile.

He lifted himself slightly up and slid his hand between their bodies, touching Sarah’s aching cunt. He plunged two fingers into her wet hole and felt her manicured nails dig into his arm. He kept still, slightly wiggling his digits inside her, enjoying the agonized expression on her face.

“What? You want me to finger you?”               

“Yes Daddy. Please.”

He could barely recognize the woman before him. Everything faded into obscurity- she became something abstract, something which he couldn’t fully grasp and understand, but still she was _his_ at the moment. And even if he didn’t know who she was any longer, she was still just a few inches away, real and willing and impossibly wet, waiting for him to fill her.

“Tell me how you want it, my lovely. Don’t be ashamed of the whore that you really are. I want to know everything you have in your filthy mind.”

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers Daddy. Fuck me with as many as you can fit, I want you to open my hole Daddy.”

He could hardly believe that this was really happening. She quickly removed her disheveled green silk shirt and tossed it aside.

“Oh, you are a wild little thing.” He began moving his fingers inside of her, gradually picking up the pace, till he felt her scratching him wherever her hands could reach. She dragged her nails from the base of his skull and to his shoulders, sliding down his arms and leaving thin bloody trails on his skin.

“Look at her, little one. Look how she loves it when I stretch her tight hole. Smooth and tight. Whose money bought you this tight cunt?”

“Yours, Daddy.”

He could hardly make out the words, or what he was saying. The truth didn’t matter, only the intent. He wanted everything to be his, he wanted to own whatever they could offer him.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to tear this beautiful pussy apart. I’m going to fuck into your cunt so hard, you won’t be able to walk. Every time you’ll move…” He paused and tugged her skirt down, throwing it aside “you’ll think of me.”

He tore her stockings with one swift movement, ripping the material till her nether region was completely exposed to him. Pieces of fabric still latched into her thighs but he couldn’t wait any longer. He opened her legs, placed his hand on the small of her back and lifted her till her sex aligned with his mouth. He didn’t bother to tease her. He sucked on her flesh hard, his tongue pressing on her clit, his teeth grazing her gently.

“You’re delicious Dr. Cohen.” He murmured into her cunt while he devoured her feverously. She was delightfully spicy and sweet, like a mixture of honey and cinnamon.

To her surprise, he removed his hand from under her, and her rear crashed on the floor. He yanked her arm and flipped her onto her stomach. He saw the irritated skin on her bottom and lower back and smiled to himself.

“Ass up, my splendid." He demanded with a low dangerous voice. It felt as if it belonged to someone else- someone strangely familiar to him.

“I’ll take good care of you doctor, the way you take care of me. I’ll give you what you really need if you’ll be a good girl.”

“Yes Daddy.” She purred and waited patiently as he removed his boxers.

He plunged his aching cock into her with one quick push. She screamed, he didn’t give her time to adjust to his size. Certainly, it was something he took pride in, a member “fit for a horse”,  “too big” or “I can’t take it” as some girls told him before. So he was gentle and kind, sliding in and out, changing angles for their pleasure. He enjoyed it, but nothing compared to this. To his magnificent Sarah, rolling her hips and crying loudly, shaking and screaming under him. He grabbed her hips and fucked into her mercilessly, no reservations, no tenderness, just a rough animalistic fuck.

“You like it? You like being my fuck-doll?”

She was too consumed by pain and pleasure to answer.

“Answer me!” He shouted, with rage somewhat unexpected to him. Her silence earned her two hard smacks on her ass. She yelped and sucked in a breath.

“I like being your fuck-doll Daddy.”

He chuckled and resumed fucking her ruthlessly. He lowered himself till his lips touched her shoulder.

“Never ignore Daddy’s questions, slut. Do you understand?” He hissed in her ear.

“Yes Daddy.” She whimpered and pressed the back of her head to his forehead.

He was trapped in a mess of wild curls and the chaos in his mind. He heard his name on her lips, a soft murmur that nearly sent him over the edge.

“No, no _slut_. Not ‘Michael’, ‘Daddy’.” He whispered gently while he reached his hand down to caress her throbbing sex.

“Spread your legs whore. I need to teach you a lesson.”

She did as she was told without a second thought- but the sudden slap on her cunt brought her back to her senses. She screamed and wiggled her hips in  response, but he quickly grabbed her and held her in place.

“Lucy,” He turned to look at her “Do you see what happens when you disobey Daddy?”

“I won’t disobey you Daddy.”

“I know you won’t,“ he secretly hoped that she would “you’re my good girl. You listen to Daddy. Touch yourself baby. Watch me fuck this needy slut.” He thrust deeper into her, filling her to a hilt “Look at Daddy destroying her pussy.”

He began fucking her faster, plunging into her with force. He felt her walls tighten around his cock and he suppressed a moan. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of her pussy around him. It kept stretching and constricting around his erection, she shuddered under him and bit her lips, whimpering with need. He heard her murmuring _please, more, harder, Daddy, Daddy, oh Daddy_ \- A fervent orison in his honor. He felt powerful, watching her begging for more, more pain, more pleasure, anything he could possibly offer. He placed his hands on the curve of her ass and slightly pushed her down. She consequently spread her legs further apart , and she was shaking under his weight but didn’t protest. _Of course she didn’t._

“Lucy.” He turned to her once again and looked at her fingers sliding in and out of her cunt frantically.

“Only two? You can do better than that sweetheart. Add another.”

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She kept regressing to a state of rigid anxiety, even though they were well past that stage.

“Do it for Daddy.”

She nodded and submitted herself to his desire anew. She carefully pushed another slender digit into her quim, hissing and contorting her soft features. He kept rocking his hips, sliding in and out of Sarah, rubbing her clit with his skilled fingers. He watched her intently, but his neck was sore from the effort.

“Good girl. Come here and show us how you finger yourself.”

She sat down with her legs spread in front of them and resumed fucking herself with her fingers.

He kept his eyes on her while he rubbed Sarah’s sex. Her wetness dripped down her thighs, he could still taste her on his lips, and the thought of her juices sent a sharp jolt into his cock. He never knew that he wanted her like that, that she’ll feel so good in his arms and around his cock. He always thought she is an attractive woman. He never took note of her age before and was never bothered by it anyway. His dear doctor felt _genuine_ to him. She was a professional but didn’t have a reserved manner about her. They spoke freely, maybe too freely, and he often pondered how does it fit with ethics, but codes and morals didn’t concern him much when he was in her office. It was a safe space for him, to be the man he truly was. And Sarah let him explore this. Maybe she let him get away with too much.

He gently skimmed his fingers down her spine, and slowed his movements to place a soft peck between her shoulder blades. It was a small gesture of gratitude from the man she thought he once was, even if once was not that long ago. He resumed fucking her with purposeful and precise thrusts- he rolled his hips, and moved in and out of her in a swing motion. He could feel her melt under him and he saw Lucy staring, imagining herself in Sarah’s stead. She was _anticipating_ , waiting patiently for her turn.

“You like watching me fuck her, girl? You want me to fuck you like that too?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Dr. Cohen,” He stopped momentarily and snaked his hand around her throat, making her look at Lucy “tell our girl how many times I made you come.”

“Five.” She answered breathlessly.

Lucy bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together.

“How did I make you come so many times good doctor?”

“You fuck me like the whore I am. Thank you Daddy.”

He kept moving in and out of her, picking up the pace again. Her soft moans were replaced with loud screams and erratic breaths.

“Yes, scream for me sweet doctor.”

“Yes! Yes! _Oh god_ , yes!”

“You love it when I abuse your cockpit don’t you?” He tightened his grip on her neck, and pulled her to his chest. He kept fucking her hard and fast- the room filled with the sounds of their bodies colliding with immense force. He slipped his hand into her bra and pinched her nipple. Excited, she pushed herself against him, meeting his movements with her own.

Lucy’s fingers imitated their rhythm. She plunged her fingers deep inside of her, all the way to her knuckles. She moved her hips in the same erratic manner Sarah did and cried out loudly. There was no trace of her past reservation. She indulged in her transgressions without fear.

He couldn’t hold in any longer. He buried his face in Sarah’s neck, and wrapped his arms around her torso. Her hands covered his momentarily, before she raised her arms and clasped her hands behind his head. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. He thrust deep into her once more and spilled his seed inside of her.

They remained still a moment longer, breathless and a bit unsteady. He finally broke contact and slipped his cock out of her, followed by a thick string of his cum. She was back on her fours, and he could see his semen, white and viscid, seeping down her thighs. He turned to look at Lucy, leaning back on her elbows as breathless as they were.

“Little one, did you come?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“My sweet thing. Come to Daddy.”

She crawled to him. It didn’t even occur to him to tell her to do so. He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Now, taste me. Taste me on her cunt.”

She positioned herself on all fours behind Sarah, and licked her once.

“How does it taste like?”

“It’s salty Daddy.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes Daddy.” She affirmed with a nod

“Clean her with your mouth, sweetness.”

She obliged, clearly enthusiastic. She placed her delicate hands on Sarah’s ass and parted her cheeks. She licked her thoroughly, catching every drop of his cum with her tongue. Sarah moaned and slightly pushed back against Lucy’s face. She didn’t seem to care- she was engaged in the task at hand. Sweet thing.

“Good girl.” He complimented her and turned to speak to Sarah “Doc, come, have a taste.”

He watched them press their mouths against each other. Sarah forced Lucy’s open with her tongue, eager for a taste of him. They kissed with passion, altering between gentle pecks and pure aggression. He was hard again, painfully hard despite his exhaustion. It was exhilarating to watch them together, doing what he demanded of them. Lucy's hands were all over Sarah- she touched her face and neck, tangled her fingers in her luscious curls. She was _eager_ , even though it was an understatement. He ignited something inside of her – a hunger, passion, curiosity, or maybe something far more complex and dark.

“Lucy.” He said softly.

She instantly broke the kiss and turned to look at him intently.

“My sweet girl,” He slowly approached her and extended his hand. She gently placed her delicate hand in his, a coy smile playing on her lips.

“I want to taste you.” He said and led her to the couch. Her big dark eyes didn’t leave his as she sat down. She watched him play with a strand of her hair, and slowly sliding his fingers down her neck. He hooked his index finger to one of her dress straps, and slowly peeled it off her shoulder. The strap hung on her ample breast teasingly. He traced his fingers up and down her bare arm in a reassuring manner. He wasn’t sure why, she didn’t looked quite scared or anxious. He kissed her breast, close to the rim of her décolletage. She slipped her fingers into his hair as his lips glided on her skin, till her breast was completely exposed to him. He traced her nipple with his tongue and sucked on it gently. His other hand moved to slide down the other strap – his hand kept sliding down, never breaking the touch on her warm skin, till he cupped her full breast in his hand, teasing the nipple between his fingers. She arched into his touch and moaned softly. She looked so precious in her euphoric state that he couldn’t help but smile.

He caressed her thigh and slowly glided his hand between her legs. She let out a sharp gasp.

“Hush baby girl. I’m going to give you what you ache for. Open your legs for Daddy.”

He took a moment to appreciate the sight - her folds fleshy and puffy, layered like an open rose, seeping with sweet mead. He sucked on her folds, stroking with his tongue between them. She tasted good too, not something necessarily remarkable, but delicious nonetheless. She moved frantically, pushing against his mouth, crying with pleasure.

“Settle down girl.” He said sharply. She could sense that something changed and her erratic movements subdued instantaneously.

“You are a needy slut just like her.” He turned to look at his doctor sitting naked on the floor.

“Look at her, sweet child. She’s _jealous_ of you. She wants me to stuff her with my cock again. Greedy little cunt.” He hissed at her. Sarah parted her legs slightly and bit her lip.

“Control yourself, you selfish whore.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.” She whispered apologetically, but remained in the same position.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, slut. If I catch you playing with your twat, it won’t end well.”

“Alright Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Good.” He smirked at her and turned to look at Lucy. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the couch. His rough hands grabbed her ass and his fingers dug into her soft skin. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, caressing her wet folds.

“I adore your flower, little one. I want to bury my cock inside of it. I want to see your folds around my cock when I move in and out of you.”

She smiled at him sweetly and licked her lips.

“You’re driving me mad sweetheart.” He whispered as he leaned in to kiss along her jawline.

He heard muffled noises behind him. He quickly turned and saw Sarah covering her mouth with her hand and slowly touching herself. She instinctively stopped and waited for him to say or do something to her. Something that _won’t end well._

Without any warning he grabbed Lucy’s hair and dragged her off the couch to the floor. She screamed in pain and clawed at his hand. Her knees hovered slightly above the floor and Dr. Cohen froze in her place, struck with terror.

“Good doctor, what have you done?” He looked at her viciously. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

“Hush dear. Stay in your place and watch.”

He yanked Lucy’s hair again, gathering it in a fist at the base of her skull and forcing her to look up at him.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you for what Dr. Cohen had done.” He said softly, tilting his head and watching her shake beneath him.

Her eyes welled with tears. She lowered her gaze to the floor, defeated and acceptant of her fate. He slapped her cheek once and the tears that gathered in her eyes began running down her face.

“Michael, don’t hurt her please.” Sarah pleaded.

“Shut up stupid cunt! Sit down!” He commanded and slapped Lucy again to make his point clear.

“Lucy, my sweet thing, don’t cry. I don’t want to hurt you,” He assured her “but there is a lesson that needs to be learned. Open your mouth”

Lucy, the obedient precious creature she was, opened her mouth wide and presented it to him. He shoved his cock inside her mouth, deep into her throat. She instantly choked and he drew back slightly. She was crying with her lush lips around his cock and it was beautiful to him. Ready to serve, to be punished, to be used, to be _his_.

“You look lovely with my cock in your mouth.” He whispered “Suck it.”

She sucked his tip, circling her tongue around it. She slowly took more and more of him- she handled him with great care, certainly fearful of the consequences of any other course of action. She bobbed her head up and down his length, tracing her tongue on the underside of his cock. She licked and kissed and sucked with zealous dedication. She hummed and moaned as she took him in her mouth.

“You like it sweetheart?”

She nodded and kept sucking him, a hint of a smile appeared on her features.

“Well, it is hardly a punishment then.” He said with a sinister tone.

He grabbed her hair and kept her head steady as he began fucking her mouth. He heard her chocking and crying and _moaning_. He kept plunging his cock to the back of her throat – she gargled and saliva was dripping down her chin. He pulled her away by the hair and tossed her back onto the couch. She gasped with surprise, her eyes glaring with horror. He grabbed her hips and adjusted her position on the sofa before he stepped between her legs and smiled down at her.

He forced himself into her. She was wet and tight and he groaned at the sensation of her warmth around him. She looked different, radiant, she was at an ease with her body when he was inside of her. He moved faster, his hips clashing with hers in full force each time – she laid with her knees pressed to her chest, his hand pinning her delicate wrists above her head in a crushing grip and muffled cries escaped her lips each time he filled her. He reached the sweet spot inside her and her walls clenched around him. She released an agonized scream, something only an intolerable pain may cause, but her expression was of pure bliss.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like that?”

“Yes Daddy."

“I knew you like it rough, little princess. You are just like her…” He released her wrists and moved his hand to her throat “You are a needy slut. Now spread your legs for me.”

She made no attempt to stop him- she willingly parted her legs and presented herself to him.

“Now tell me who are you?” He asked while he kept a steady pace.

“I’m a needy slut. I’m a whore Daddy, you see me for who I am. I touch myself every night dreaming about being fucked like a little rape-doll. I want someone to use me, Daddy. I want it to be you, always you Daddy.”

He was truly astonished. He felt as if their inner demons were released at the same time, only to merge together into one dark deity.

“You want to be my rape-doll? Are you sure about that?” He asked with a smirk.

“I _am_ your rape-doll Daddy. I want Daddy to use me for his needs.” She said seductively. Any reminiscent of the shy and timid Lucy perished into thin air.

“Tell me you’re mine” He demanded.

“I’m yours Daddy!”

“Mine.” He whispered.

“Yes, yours!”

Her voice was hoarse and low as she glanced at him behind her long thick lashes. Her eyes slowly shut as he began fucking her ferociously.

“ _Mine. Mine. Mine_.” He hissed with each hard thrust.

“Always.” She whispered.

“Did you hear that Doc? I _own_ her now.”

He heard her murmur something behind him and his eyes shot back to look at her. She looked concerned, frightened. He smiled at her; _we are past the point of no return, what’s the use?_   She bowed her head in silent agreement. Sarah knew him, his twisted mind – she always knew. But it was all within the scope of hypothesis, yet now there was nothing more real than the demons inside him. And his sweet Lucy and lovely Sarah were committed to him, and to whatever darkness that nestled within him. They moved and screamed and cried, conjuring it to the surface. And when he moved inside of Lucy, he felt every fault, sin and pain bleed into her fragile body, all his weakness drained out of him and all he could feel was pure power.

He felt Lucy falling apart under him, crying out in her release. He kept pushing in and out of her small frame till he reached his own climax. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. He chuckled between labored breaths and glared at his lovely doctor. She looked nervous, reality came crashing down on her and he could see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_Are you afraid of me?_

Dr. Cohen's lips trembled as she gazed back at him.

 _Yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
